warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Slipping Stream
'' '' To Lilly, For being a supportive and pizza-ish pal :D Airpaw I scented the air, my paws scuffing at the ground. Thankfully, no one was around. No one that I could scent..... I shuddered. There are no DarkClan cats hiding in the bushes, ''I told myself. ''Get a grip. '' I shrugged of the uneasy feeling that had been carrying round for days. Nothing could see me-- nobody could ''see me. I hoped not, because I was shaking like a twig in the wind. I breathed, and forced my shield out around me. I had experienced the feeling before. When I was about to branch it out, it felt like there was a bee buzzing in my head, and I needed to shove it out. I just imagined I was pushing it forward, around whatever I needed it to. And then it burst out in front of me, like a bubble and I stretched it out so it covered me. I narrowed it in so it clung to me like fur, and held it there. Then I began teE hike up the small hill to the stream. It was exceedingly difficult, with the stupid mud and rain. I hate this storm! ''I thought through tightly gritted teeth, to stop myself from swearing. It was tiring enough alread, training from dawn to sunset with my father and mentor, Darkfoot. I tripped over a twig and landed belly first in the mud. I heard a chortle from the bushes. Instantly, I was aware. 'Who's there?' I asked cautiously. There was no reply, just the whistling wind. I arose from the muck and stood still, keeping my ears pricked for any signs of life. Thankfully, I heard nothing. I must be going loopy. I struggled up the hill, through the bitter winds and the stabbing rain. The clouds above where dark, shady and daunting, sending down their stormy attack. They were frightening. Eventually, I reached summit. It wasn't high, but great enpugh that you could see around StormClan territory, and into the unknown. This mound was the edge of our territory, and I longed to venture out across the sloping plains of land, where white clouds that must be sheep were scattered across the luch fields. I could just see the hard grey line that must be the Thunderpath in the distance. I settled down by the stream, and rinsed my paws in the refrenshing water, cleansing my glossy white fur. I hated it, but Earthpaw insisted it was the nicest in the Clan. I didn't believe her. I began to lick my dirty pelt, removing all the soil. It tasted peaty and horrid, but at least I would look well-kept. Luckily, the rain did most of the job. I ran my tongue round my muzzle several times, to estinguish the taste, when suddenly, a deep, velvet voice behind me said, 'Hello.' I let out a squeal of shock, jumped and fell into the brook beside me. There was definetly a purr of humor then, from whoever was trailing me. I had been tracked all this time. I felt a little useless. I assumed that this cat was here to kill me in shock, because I was in a river. Drowing. Oops. I began to paddle frantically towards the surface, hating the feeling of slightly salty water on my pale coat. I forced my eyes to open, but the frothy water stung, and I could see terribly. I felt like I was being dragged downstream; the creek ran down the side of the hillside. Bubbles foamed from my nose, and I felt like I was sinking down, down, down towards a murky death. I heard a very faint splash, muted by the water, beside me. The shape that had leaped in had a long ginger coat and was staring at me with blue eyes. It rose to the surface, swan confidently till it was just above me, and grabbed me by the scruff. At first I thought a monster was about to swallow me, but when I rose from the stream, dripping wet, I was then dumped with care on the bank. The orange cat gripped the grassy edge of the creek and hauled himself out, soaking. He shook himself, and that's when I realised: It was Firepaw. 'You could've given me a bit of warning before you crept up on me like that!' I scolded. 'I fell in!' Firepaw shrugged. 'Sorry.' He seemed nervous; I expanded my shield so it covered him too. I narrowed my eyes. 'Have you been following me all this time?' 'Umm....Yes?' I sighed, exasperated. 'I would've been happy to walk with you, you know.' 'Really?' Firepaw's eyes brightened. 'Yes!' I huffed. 'You're my friend.' Firepaw looked greatly relieved at this answer. I was more than a little suspicious. I returned to licking my fur dry, my tongue rasping backwards over my coat just like Appleblossom did when I was a kit in the nursery. I continues my job in silence. I didn't mind, neither did Firepaw. I liked the quiet; I was able to hear the wind rustling the trees, a bird feeding her chicks as they squawked. I could very faintly taste a fox that had lumbered here a few days ago, with two small cubs. The scent of fox milk drifted through the air. I imagined that Icepaw was Firepaw. He was handsome, and nice. Well, not really. He was horrid to Earthpaw; he bullied her because of the strange purple shade of her eyes. But I fancied him all the same. I was washing my neck when Firepaw sat up suddenly, and broke the silence by mewing, 'I forgot the real reason I came up here for.' 'And that was...?' I said dryly between licks. The russet tom shifted his paws uncomfortably, as if he as scared of what he was to say next. 'Well,' he began awkwardly. 'You see...' He stared right into my eyes, their pale blue colour clear and honest. 'I love you Airpaw. And I want you to choose me instead of Icepaw.' ---- I gazed at him, my jaw dropping so low it touched my chest fur. ''Firepaw ''loved ''me? It was a strange feeling, like I was chocking on herbs. Bitter herbs, for that matter. I swallowed, thinking inwardly, This is perfect. A tom loves me. Fantastic. I managed to prevent myself from blurting that out loud, instead I did something much, much worse. 'You love ''me, Firepaw?' I snarled, not waiting for an answer. 'Well here's what I think of that.' And I swiped my hardest blow across his face. I must've torn a claw in the process, because my paw throbbed like crazy. I looked up at Firepaw, expecting him to be moaning in pain, but really he as chuckling. I stared at him, angry and shocked. 'How come your not hurt?' 'Seriously, Airpaw?' he snorted. 'You? The smallest apprentice? Trying to claw me to pieces?' Now I felt stupid. I felt hot, burning. I was still mad at him though. 'Maybe I don't love you,' I muttered. Then I turned and sprinted back down the hill, towards camp. I heard my paws pounding the ground, scattering wet brown leaves everywhere. 'Airpaw!' Firepaw roared after me. I could tell that he was chasing me, but I was too fast for him. I ran, ran into camp, and skidded into the apprentices den, where I found Icepaw waiting. My heart skipped a beat, but I ignored him and curled up in my nest, letting the moss and feathers soak up the raindrops and tears sliding off my face. 'Airpaw,' Icepaw asked. 'What's up?' 'Firepaw's being silly,' I growled, my voice muffled by my nest. Icepaw snickered. Anger flared up inside me. 'Shut up!' I snapped. 'He's my friend!' 'And creepy-eyes is too,' Icepaw said, reveling in his meanness now. 'Have you guys formed a club or something?' That was it for me. 'Icepaw,' I snapped. 'Why don't you just shut up? It could do you good.' The white tom leant in close and, touched my flank with his tail. I shrugged him off with a hiss. 'Leave me alone!' 'I can't,' Icepaw mewed. 'Because.....I-Well-I...love you Airpaw.' Suddenly, I felt like everyone's words were echoing round me. ''I love you Airpaw...I want you to choose me instead of Firepaw... Was I really chosen to be special so that idiotic toms could fancy me? It certaintly felt like that sometimes. Icepaw was silently moving in closer, so that our whiskers were touching. 'Go away!' I told him. 'I don't want anything to do with you or Firepaw! Leave me alone!' Feeling hazy all of a sudden, I slumped into my nest, tail curled over my face and where no one could see, the tears welled up and spilled over. ---- My dreams were nightmares that night. I imagined that Firepaw and Icepaw had turned into DarkClan cats, their claws slicing at me over and over. But in the dream, every time I died, I came back to life again so I had to suffer the same torture again and again. 'Airpaw!' I opened my eyes, breathing heavy to see Earthpaw leaning over me, her eyes brimmin with concern. 'Bad dream,' I whispered. Earthpaw nodded. 'I know.' She looked out at the moon shining full over the camp. 'I have them more often these days. With DarkClan and everything....' She did not finish her sentence. 'Remember,' I said, barely audible. 'We have each other.' Earthpaw's purple gaze flitted over to Waterpaw and Firepaw. A small purr escaped from her throat. 'I know.' Category:Helloitsmeguys' Fanfics Category:Elements (Series)